


The Herald's Rest

by AlfieCleff



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfieCleff/pseuds/AlfieCleff
Summary: Thom Rainier, living a lie as Ser Blackwall, falls into a casual sexual encounter with The Iron Bull.





	The Herald's Rest

It didn’t take much. At the bar in the tavern next to him for a half hour, the raunchy conversation, the practices glances, the furtive touches, the intentionally suspicious phrasing. The Iron Bull glanced up in the direction of his room, through the ceiling, saying he was getting tired (Bullshit, Blackwall thought, it’s not even midnight) and got up. Blackwall followed. He didn’t feel his legs; he floated up the stairs behind Bull. Bull acted as if he was walking alone. The only eyes watching them as they left the bar by way of the attic was that boy, but Blackwall ignored him as he stepped into The Iron Bull’s room. Bull secured the door behind them. They stood there, for a moment, looking at each other.

Maker, it’s been such a long time.

Thom felt his heart hammering in his throat. He was breathing heavily through his mouth. Bull said nothing. He just looked down at Thom with the commanding expression he used to make people uneasy when the Inquisitor was talking to them. Thom’s hands shook and uneasily groped Bull’s cock, bulging through his thin cotton trousers. His perfect balls, enormous in the palms of his hands, and slightly engorged penis, still yielding and spongy to his touch. Suddenly, Bull’s hand clasped Thom’s head by the jaw, squeezing, holding him in place.

“If I wanted the virgin act, I’d have called for that kitchen girl who makes the buns again. Cut the crap, Blackwall.”

Thom felt his knees give way. It seemed like Bull’s firm grip alone kept him from collapsing. Bull brought Thom slowly to his knees and let go of his face, then letting his arms rest akimbo. Thom literally tore through Bull’s trousers with both hands, freeing Bull’s cock, which sprung out and stood lazily, swaying left and right as Thom let Bull’s pants fall to the floor. Thom quickly put his mouth to the end of the dark grey shaft, feeling it stiffen against his tongue, fighting back as he tried to take the whole thing. He squeezed and pulled against Bull’s buttocks as he brought more and more of the length into him, until finally, feeling soft pubic hair against his face, he looked up, tears welling in his eyes, to see Bull’s lips curled into an impressed smile. Thom let go of Bull’s ass and found Bull’s hands, still at his hips, and pulled them around to the back of his head. At this, he saw Bull’s smile open into a toothy grin, and felt his head being pushed hard against Bull’s pelvis. Thom wrapped his arms again around Bull, feeling his firm cheeks probing his muscled back and thighs. He felt Bull push pull his head back all the way to the end of his dick, before pushing it back in. They established a rhythm. Thom felt Bull’s cock head push into his throat, and then withdraw to the line of his teeth. He would play with it with his tongue for a moment, swirl around it, before feeling it push back in, again and again. The last time it happened, Thom spluttered and choked. Bull held him for a moment, and let Thom go.

Without stopping to catch his breath, Thom brought his tongue down the length of Bull’s shaft and down the line of his scrotum, and sucked one of Bull’s balls into his mouth. With his hands he stroked Bull’s dick and other testicle, switching hands as he brought his mouth to the other ball. Bull made the first sound since he spoke: a voiceless groan, just louder than a whisper; a long, shuddering breath. Thom felt emboldened by this. Feeling that Bull’s entire penis was wet and slick with saliva, Thom spat into his right hand as his left continued to stroke Bull’s shaft. He slid his fingers down Bull’s taint and began to work the spit onto Bull’s anus.

“Fuck yes,” Bull growled. Blackwall continued sucking and licking Bull’s sac as his fingers slid around the ring of Bull’s hole, occasionally bringing his hand back to collect more spit from Bull’s scrotum. Feeling everything was slick enough, Thom began working his fingers into Bull’s hole, slowly pushing in and out, a little more each time. Very soon Blackwall found The Iron Bull’s hard, round prostate and slipped another finger in. He moved his fingers in a circle, gently massaging the prostate. He felt a vein on its surface pumping excitedly, and knew Bull was close. Thom stopped stroking Bull and guided the cock back into his mouth before moving his free hand into his own pants, stroking his rock hard dick a few times before finding his own asshole and working his fingers in, just as he had to Bull.

“Keep going.”

Thom obeyed the command, He cycled his head to pump Bull in and out of him, and gradually put more and more pressure onto Bull’s prostate. Bull had begun to moan along with the rhythm, entrancing Thom until, suddenly, Bull spoke, calmly and commandingly.

“Take it.”

He did. Thom felt Bulls hands clamp his head in place, with Bull’s cock resting at the back of his tongue, as Bull screwed his eyes shut and howled up at the ceiling. Thom’s mouth was flooded after the first few pulses. His eyes rolled back as he tasted it, splashing against his closed throat and filling the rest of his mouth. He let it dribble out onto his chin, and drip onto the wooden floor. Bull’s grip on Blackwall’s scalp softened, and after a moment, he let go, bringing his fingers through Thom’s long hair. They met eyes for a moment, and Thom got to his feet.

“I - uh”

“No you don’t.”

Bull pulled the lace of Thom’s shirt.

“You’re only half finished.”

Bull pulled Thom’s shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, as Thom unfastened his pants and kicked them off. Bull pushed a small bottle into Thom’s left hand.

“It’s rare to meet somebody who really knows how to use his partner’s ass during sex,” Bull said. He turned his back on Thom, his buckles catching the moonlight as he moved. “Let’s see what else you can do with it.” He got onto his knees and knelt over the bed. Without hesitation, Thom got into position behind Bull, knelt down, and buried his face between his thighs. He licked up the length of Bull’s taint and, pulling his cheeks apart with his hands, massaged his anus with his tongue. He kissed and sucked, and gently pushed his tongue in, caressing the outside with his lips. His hands slipped down Bull’s legs and found the bottle where he had left it on the bed. He opened it and let it drip down his own cock as he devoured Bull’s ass. Pumping his cock a few times - and finding it incredibly hard, completely unyielding - he let his tongue play up Bull’s back as he moved himself into position.

“Oh shit yes,” Bull moaned into the mattress as Thom slowly pushed in. Thom entered easily - he must’ve done a good job with his hands, and his mouth - and began pumping. He held Bull’s harness with both hands and used it as an anchor as he shifted his weight forward and back, pounding faster and faster. The bed shook and creaked. Bull moaned openly. Thom found himself grinning. At least he wasn’t losing his touch. He pulled Bull’s harness back, and Bull straightened up a little, giving Thom’s hands better access to his front side. With his right hand he found Bull’s nipple, and began to rub and squeeze.

“Yes,” Bull said over his shoulder. “Go for it.”

Thom went from rubbing and squeezing to pinching and pulling. Bull immediately began to growl loudly, and rocked back and fourth on his hands and knees, pushing his ass into Thom’s cock. Thom betrayed an enraptured moan.

“You’re too much,” he said. “You’re incredible.”

In response, Bull threw his arms back and held grasped Thom’s ass, pulling his pelvis tightly next to his and preventing Thom from moving. He then rocked his pelvis up and down, clenching and unclenching his pelvic muscles rhythmically. Thom let go of Bull’s harness and enjoyed the incredible sensation for a moment.

“You’re too good, Bull.”

He rested his hands on Bull’s ass, watching it engulf his cock and slide off of it over and over. Thom then moved his hands down to Bull’s crotch, and much to his surprise, he found Bull was already fully erect. This nearly pushed him over the edge. He pushed away from Bull, who quickly let go of him and let him step back. Bull pulled himself onto the bed and rolled over. “Is everything alright?” He asked. It was the first time his tone had shifted from the brutal, commanding officer’s voice, and was now soft with concern. He watched in silence as Thom caught his breath, his chest heaving, hair and skin shining in the moonlight. He looked nervous again. At last, he spoke in a soft whisper.

“Use me.”

“What?”

Thom stepped forward and said, only a little louder, “Use me.”

Bull’s expression was neutral. He took the bottle of oil from the foot of the bed, and laid back. He oiled his hands and spread the oil over his cock. Thom slowly approached, and crawled onto the bed. He stood on his knees, astride Bull, waiting for him to finish oiling his cock. Bull’s rough, slick hands held Thom’s waist and guided him down. It took longer for Bull to get into Thom than it took for Thom to get into Bull. Measure by measure, Thom slowly eased himself onto Bull, feeling himself spreading, yielding. He felt the tension in his body melt and evaporate with each inch. When finally he felt himself touch down on Bull’s waist, he let loose a slow, shuddering moan. He rose up again, all the way to the top, and let it all slide in again. Blackwall had not felt this in so long. He felt euphoric, until Bull brought him back to earth with a few test thrusts.

Seeing Blackwall react positively to his thrusts, Bull decided to proceed.

“Hold my horns,” he said.

Thom did so, and felt Bull’s hands tighten around his waist, before suddenly he was hoisted into the air as Bull stood up. Bull bounced Thom on his dick, holding him in his immense arms, and turning to face the bed again. Thom swooned. He had never been held, like this, and certainly not swept off his feet. He was a large man, after all, but somehow, as he bounced in Bull’s arms, he felt he wanted this - that he had always wanted this. It actually surprised him to learn this, but too much was happening for him to think about it. He found himself on his back, on the bed. He let go of the horns and felt his legs swing over Bull’s shoulders. Bull’s cock never left his ass. The room shook. Bull was simply pushing himself up with his arms and letting himself fall back down to the bed. In the back of his mind, Thom was afraid of the bed collapsing but didn’t care. Bull was on his knees, holding Thom’s legs apart and driving wildly in and out when he saw his lips move. Was he trying to speak? Bull leaned in and saw Thom’s lips quiver, but not form words. He understood. With one final, powerful thrust he leant all the way forward and kissed Thom, who hungrily kissed back.

That was it. Finally, Thom came. He wailed into The Iron Bull’s mouth as he soaked his hairy chest. Bull kept moving, slowing down until he hammered into Thom and, once again, emptied himself into him. He broke this kiss off and groaned into Thom’s shoulder as he came, feeling Blackwall clench rhythmically around his cock. Thom didn’t make a sound. Bull gently pulled himself out and watched Thom’s hole slowly leak onto the bed. He put Thom’s legs down and shifted him onto his side. Lying behind Thom, Bull held him until they both fell asleep.


End file.
